Beginnings are the New Endings
by Mandanicole12
Summary: 18 years after Jesse leaves Winnie, she decides to find the Tucks'...wherever they may be. Includes JesseWinnie, WinnieOC, JesseOC, and OCOC.
1. The Last Drop

Licking the last drop out of the bottle, Winnie watches in awe as her beautiful daughter Olly squints her face at the taste. 'Mamma, it tastes so funny.' Winnie smiles and strokes her long auburn hair out of the 8 year old's face.

'I know it does, but now we're together and soon, we'll be with a few more people too.' Winnie looked out at the setting sun from the grassy hillside where they had made camp. 'We better get some sleep, the travel tomorrow will make you quite tired dear.'

Olly snuggled up to her mother willingly. She was all but already asleep. 'Goodnight, Mamma.'

'Goodnight dear.' Winnie shut her eyes against the fading light, already thinking about her future.

Winnie dreams of the glorious moment 18 years ago when she spied the beautiful boy in the forest. He lazily leans against a tree, stretching every now and then. But soon he moves the small pile of pebbles next to him and begins to drink from the spurting water that follows. As he drinks, he notices her and calls her over with a mournful expression. She stammers quickly that she didn't mean to watch him because she didn't know anyone would be there. As she talks to the boy, she is bewildered when at first he says he's 104 years old but soon corrects himself to be 17. The boy stole her heart almost instantly, before he had even realized she was there.

Olly slowly tries to wake her mother in a gentle way. She felt kind of sick to her stomach, but didn't want her mother to freak out about it. 'Mamma. Mamma I need you.'

'What's wrong, Olly? What's wrong?' Winnie cupped her daughter's face in her hand.

'I don't feel good, Mamma.'

'Olly, its the water. It makes you feel a little funny for the first night. Go back to sleep and you'll feel better by the morning.' Winnie held Olly close and stroked her hair until she finally fell back to sleep on her chest. She leaned back against the log she had found earlier that day to sleep next to.

Winnie couldn't sleep a wink, knowing the water Jesse had given her so many years ago still worked. May she learn to love the passing of days and love filled nights. May she always take care of those around her before herself. May she love him. Winnie's thoughts flew wild with hopes and fears for her daughter's future.


	2. A Bouncy Gravel Road

Olly hopped along the gravel road beside her mother. She had woken with a wonderful feeling that today would be a great day, and so far, it had. Winnie had cooked breakfast over an open fire, they had went to the market and found a few things to munch on along their journey, and Winnie had also told her that she would meet someone amazing today. She was very happy for it to only be 11:00 am.

Winnie smiled at her daughter. She couldn't help but wonder how Olly would react to the Tucks. 'Mamma, can you tell me about the Tuck that gave you the water?'

Winnie sighed deeply before she recounted that of Jesse Tuck. 'Well, when I first met Jesse Tuck, he was 17 and I was 10.'

'So he's 7 years older than you, Mamma?'

'Well, I didn't say that now did I?' Winnie smiled a little to herself, remembering the bewildered expression that crossed her face.

'But you said he was 17 and you were 10! That's 7 years.' Olly was jogging now to keep a few paces in front of her mother.

'Yes, that was when I got confused by his real age.' Olly was used to her mother telling her wild and crazy stories like Blackbeard and Mary Poppins. 'You see, Olly, Jesse had been drinking magic water for years. So when I met him for the first time, he was actually 104 years old.'

Olly's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. 'You mean it, Mamma? Was he really 104 years old?'

'Yes he was. And now, he's 122 years old. And yet he still has the body of a 17 year old boy.'

'Like you, Mamma? You're 17 too aren't you?'

'Yes dear. Just like me. And now you'll be 8 years old as long as Jesse and I will be 17. We'll all be the same, forever. Like the books you read all the time in those libraries.'

'Good.' Olly's smile only got bigger and bigger. 'Mamma, can you carry me? I'm tired already.' Winnie obliged and put Olly on her back.

'Just go to sleep dear, we'll be there when you wake up.' Olly wrapped her arms around Winnie's neck and soon fell into a tranquil sleep.


End file.
